Gemini: Liar, Liar
Liar, Liar is the third and final episode of the Gemini arc, and the ninth of Power Rangers: Neo Zeo. Synopsis Lidian's distrust for the new Rangers deepens, eventually causing him to reveal a secret he's hidden from the beginning. Plot "So, um . . . when did you guys get here?" Casey asked. "A couple of hours ago," Hector replied, and laughed a little. "Haven't even checked into the motel yet; all our stuff is still at the bus stop." "Motel? Maybe you could stay w-" Casey began, but Violet interrupted. "Casey, how many bedrooms does our house have?" "No, that's okay," Lance said. "We didn't really want to make things awkward, y'know, with Mom." "Lidian has more than enough room," David said, and the Green Ranger wheeled on him, aghast. David just raised his eyebrows. "You do, I've been to your house." "And you know how strict Ezra is!" "He's out of town for three weeks, isn't he?" Lidian hopped off the medical bed and grabbed David by the arm, pulling him away from the group. All of the new Rangers looked uncomfortable, but Hector in particular had stopped smiling entirely. Judith put a hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing?" Lidian whispered. "Making a logical decision. We can work out something more permanent later, but right now you're the only one who can house these people," David said. "No, I can't!" Lidian moved in even closer. "You know that Hector can't be my brother. It's not physically possible. Besides, if they're poking around in my house they might find-" "Why couldn't he be related? He hasn't said where he's from or how he was born without you knowing. Besides, even if he isn't your brother, he's a Power Ranger. We need all the help we can get. And you know how I feel about the rest. The whole reason Ezra's gone is to settle the latest visitors anyway." After a long minute, the Green Ranger sighed and turned back to the others. "He's right. It makes the most sense for you guys to stay with me. But first, some quick house rules." "That's fair," Erica said, nodding. The others looked relieved. "My brother Ezra is paranoid and strict about strangers, so if I tell you part of the house is off-limits, respect that. There are places even I can't go." "Understood," Lance said. Lidian relaxed a little, seeing that all four of them looked sincere. "Thanks. I'm not trying to be mean." "No, I don't blame you for not trusting us just yet," Erica said. "This is pretty weird for us too." Lidian managed a smile. "Let's get your stuff moved." "We'll help!" Casey interjected, grinning. "So, how did you guys get morphers?" oZo Lidian was startled out of a doze by a muffled thud. Instantly he snapped awake, sitting up in bed. Where had that noise come from? Getting up, he snatched his communicator watch from the nightstand, crept tothe door and looked out. He'd put all of the new Rangers in the same hall as his room, and with a sinking feeling, he saw that one of the rooms was open. Hector. Slipping out, he crept down the hall. A short flight of stairs led to the front room, where he saw that one of the end tables had been shoved out of place. Hector had probably run into it in the dark. Lidian's eyes were adjusted to the darkness, and he knew the house, so he crossed the large room and entered the far passage without a problem. Hector was struggling with a door, his back to the hallway. Lidian's bare feet barely made a sound on the wooden floor, so he was able to come right up behind the other boy without being noticed. There he folded his arms and cleared his throat. At the noise Hector spun around, arms raised in a defensive stance, only to freeze at the sight of Lidian. "Just what do you think you're doing? I specifically told you not to come in here," Lidian said. "Looking for the bathroom." Hector sounded defensive. "There's a bathroom upstairs, I showed you. Is that the best story you've got?" Lidian pointed silently back the way they'd come. Shoulders slumping, Hector started walking, Lidian following him, and muttered something under his breath. "What?" Lidian asked. Turning, Hector gave him a sour look. "I said, you wouldn't be treating the Wildman girls or David like this." "That's because I trust them." "I helped save your life this morning, and you still don't trust me? What is it going to take?" "A better story. You're trying too hard-you're a Ranger, with powers almost identical to mine, and you're my long-lost brother?" "It is not a story!" Hector was nearly yelling now. "Why won't you listen to me? You decided I was wrong before I'd even opened my mouth!" "Really?" Lidian halted. "In that case, why don't you tell me our real life story? Nobody else is here; you're not 'giving away my secret' to anyone." Hector said nothing. He was breathing very fast, pink in the face. "Because I don't know it. I was found in a back alley with a cracked skull and no memory back in 1996. The dreams reminded me what my name was, and about you and Ezra, but I don't know how I got there or what happened to our parents! Satisfied?" "Why didn't you just say that the first time?" Lidian retorted. "Would it have helped?" "No." Hector threw up his hands helplessly. "That's all I've got! Who knows, maybe we're not actually related and allthose dreams were a lie." "That's probably it," Lidian said, sounding indifferent. Hector dropped his arms. "So that's that, then. Another dead end. I'm just an orphan again." Lidian softened. "You're not an orphan if you're not alone. Real family doesn't have to be blood-related. I know from experience." Hector's voice took on a bitter, accusing edge. "But it hurts when you are and they won't admit it. Why? What are you so scared of?" "Nothing—" "Then why won't you listen to me? What makes it so impossible for us to be related?" "I—" "JUST TELL ME!" "YOU'RE HUMAN!" Lidian froze, eyes wide, as what he'd just said sank in. Nearby, a grandfather clock struck twelve. Hector's anger faded, replaced with a calculating expression. When he spoke, the quavers and anger were all gone. "You're not, then? That's interesting." Lidian made a grab for him, but Hector sprang back. He grinned. "Touchy, aren't we? Been very careful with that secret—even your teammates don't know, do they?" "Who are you?" Lidian demanded. "I could ask you the same thing. Or hey, maybe I'll ask the other Rangers; I'm sure they'd love to know that they've got a liar like you around." Lidian lunged at Hector, who sidestepped out of reach and moved around Lidian. As he turned, he saw more figures standing behind him, and stopped. The other three sibling Rangers were watching, all with identical looks of curiosity on their faces. "Well, isn't this funny," all four of them said in perfect unison. Lidian struck a fighting stance. The four fanned out, surrounding him. "Mind telling me who I'm actually speaking to?" He asked, looking from one to another. "Air Emperor Gemini." The four voices sounded eerily calm. "You're clever, Green Ranger. I didn't think you'd see through this so quickly. But you've got just as much to lose as I do by blowing the whistle." "I have a whole planet to lose." A ripple of laughter filled the air, and Lidian shivered a little. When it faded, only Erica spoke. The other three stood perfectly still, neither blinking nor even breathing. "It is no more your planet than mine, but the point stands: tell everyone what you think we are now, and all we have to do is demand a DNA test. We can pass as humans. I don't think you will," Judith said. "Who are they going to believe? Their blood relatives, or the reclusive stranger they've known for only a few weeks, who's already tricked them once? Honestly, you're better off just surrendering now; you could be a valuable addition to our side." Lidian's reply was immediate and curt. "No." Erica came closer, and studied his face in the moonlight. "You're from some conquered planet, aren't you? From what I've heard the galaxy has been in constant turmoil lately. The Windjammers are rough but I can control them, and once the Zodiac Empire has been reestablished, we will keep the peace. All we need is the secret to your morphers. These won't work for much longer, and we may have to take drastic measures if you don't cooperate." "I said no." "Your choices are to reveal me and be exposed yourself, to join me and help conquer this planet, or keep quiet and allow things to continue as they are. Make your decision." Silence fell. Lidian looked around at the four clones, thinking fast and trying not to lose his cool. He didn't have his morphers, but his communicator watch was still there. Erica's gaze followed his. The closest of the clones was Hector, just behind Lidian and to his left. Taking a deep breath, Lidian spun to uppercut Hector—only for the blow to pass right through the boy's face. It rippled around his fist like playdough, re-forming itself as the Green Ranger recoiled. The imposter only looked mildly irritated. Lidian shoved past him, raising his communicator watch. "David? You're right, no more secr--" oZo "Those bonds won't twist or break," Hector said. "You're only wasting your strength." Lidian said nothing. He shifted into a slightly more comfortable position, though with hands fastened behind his back with now-solid goop that wasn't much of a change. Though he tried to look impassive, his heart hadn't stopped pounding since the fight, and his hands sweated underneath his rubbery bonds. A wind picked up, and Hector stood, squinting into the night sky. "Looks like your ride is coming. Good; I've just about got your cover story worked out. It's really quite tragic." "They won't buy it." "You're just saying that to contradict me." The Windjammer ship descended towards the desert, blowing up a miniature sandstorm around itself. It was very angular, and most of its patchy metal hull was black. Lidian braced himself as the hatch opened. The Windjammer looked like a fighter pilot, with a gas mask, black goggles and a flight cap. "What are you supposed to be?" Hector asked, looking the creature up and down. "My name's Flying Ace." "Never mind. You brought the dummy?" "In the back." The monster jerked its head towards the back of the cockpit. Hurrying over, Hector climbed up the ship's wing and reached inside. With a little effort, the two began pulling out what looked like a floppy mannequin. "It's morphin' time," Lidian whispered. Nothing happened; the white stuff covered his wrists completely. Either that or the morphing call had to be shouted. Okay, okay, calm down and think . . . keep playing helpless, he decided. Get them off-guard, then make a move when it'll count. The two had gotten the dummy out, and now Flying Ace returned for Lidian. Seizing him by the arm, it hauled him upright and towards the ship. Hector was fussing with the mannequin. "Good, hold him still," he ordered, standing. White rays shot out of his eyes, passing over Lidian. Hector made a spinning gesture with one finger, and Flying Ace turned Lidian, letting Hector scan him from every angle. Satisfied, Hector turned to the mannequin, enveloping it in his eye beams. Its body shifted and defined; within minutes, a perfect duplicate of Lidian lay on the ground. The light faded, and Hector waved a hand at Flying Ace to put Lidian in the ship. No sooner had he dumped Lidian behind the pilot's seat than Lidian kicked him in the face. However his ribs were still sore from the previous day's fight, and a kick to the chest left him gasping in pain. Lidian glimpsed multicolored lights shoot overhead, They landed in a row behind Hector and materialized into the rest of the Rangers. The monster whirled around, and Hector dropped to the ground. Thanks to laser burns, dirt and sand, he looked as if he'd just been in a vicious fight. Beside him, the fake Lidian was covered in massive burns. In fact, it looked like a corpse. "Hector!" Erica, Lance and Judith ran to his side, but Lance saw the fake Lidian on the ground and froze. With a shaking hand, Hector pointed towards the real Lidian as he sat up in the spaceship's cockpit. "H-he's a shapeshifter. Copied Lidian and—" his voice cracked. "He's lying—he's the shapeshifter!" Lidian protested. He held up his still-bound wrists. "Why would I be tied up if I was on their side?" The rest of the Rangers were staring in clear bewilderment. Flying Ace, who'd paused at the Rangers' arrival, now climbed up into the ship. Ignoring Lidian, it threw a lever, and a swivel gun popped out from one of the wings. It spat red lasers at the Rangers, who scattered. "Zeo Laser Swords!" David shouted, and the other Zeo Rangers obeyed, charging towards the ship and morphing as they went. Hector didn't join them, dropping to his knees beside the "corpse." Shoving Lidian back into the seat, Flying Ace started to lower the hatch. Alarmed, Lidian tried to climb out, only to be grabbed by the collar and jerked back. The windshield cracked as a sword slammed down onto it. With another strike, the hatch shattered and the sword embedded itself in the back of the seat. Lidian sprang upright and began sawing through his bonds with the sword. Flying Ace caught him in a headlock and tried to drag him away, but he threw his arms around the blade, and the pulling only forced the sword through the goop. "Zeo Ranger IV, Green!" Lidian yelled as his hands jerked apart. The morphers materialized, and he brought them together over Flying Ace's arm as he slammed Lidian into the dashboard. Green light enveloped him, but Lidian barely waited for it to fade before he punched Flying Ace in the goggles. The monster fell back. Springing upright, Lidian seized his opponent and slammed his head into the dashboard over and over. When he stopped struggling, Lidian tossed him back, climbed up and dragged himself through the hole in the hatch overhead. Landing in a crouch, he ran over to the other Rangers—and was promptly shot at. Only a quick dive saved him. "Careful, he's using Lidian's morphers!" Erica shouted, keeping her Zeo Laser Pistol trained on him. "Because I am Lidian! Could a monster use something linked to this half of the Morphing Grid?" "It's happened before," Erica replied. "Let me fight him," Hector said, finally rising. He gave Lidian a death glare. "You don't have to, you're hurt," Violet said. Lidian put up his hands. Trying to sound calm, he said, "I am Lidian. Run a scan on that body; it's a fake. So are the rest of these 'sibling' Rangers. They might be able to fake a DNA test, but I bet if you look them up, none of them existed until earlier today." "How dare—" Erica began, and almost charged, but Lance held her back. "Why should we believe you?" Violet asked. "If you're a shapeshifter working for the Zodiac Emperors, you'd want us to turn against each other." Lidian hesitated. Drawing in a deep breath, he lowered his hands. "Power down." He demorphed, and unstrapping his morphers, tossed them in David's direction. The Red Ranger caught them. "Scan me too. I'm alien, but I'm not a shapeshifter." "What?" Casey finally spoke up. Lidian raised the first two fingers of either hand to his forehead, and shut his eyes. He breathed in once, and willed his projected disguise to go away. The air before him rippled slightly, and a white gemstone appeared in the center of his forehead. "Remember when I told you my name was Greek, Casey? I was lying; I'm sorry, I didn't know I could trust you. I'm from the planet Edenoi." He looked to David. "My brother and I didn't crash in an airplane—it was a spaceship. David found us." All eyes turned to David, who nodded slowly. "It's all true." "Why are you listening to him? My brother is dead," Hector insisted, his voice cracking. "How would a shapeshifter know all this?" Violet retorted. "Maybe he's a mind-reader, how should I know? I was right here, I saw it happen." "Do you believe this freak? He's just told you he's been lying to you the whole time he's known you," Judith put in. "We're your brothers and sisters; we're supposed to trust each other." None of the Zeo Rangers spoke. Even Flying Ace, who must have recovered by now, seemed to be waiting for someone to react. Sick with suspense, Lidian gazed at his teammates, willing them to believe him. Finally, David held up his morpher. "Alpha, do you have any portable scanners?" Exclamations of anger and disbelief rose from the sibling Rangers. Hector tore free of Judith and charged Lidian, who sprang aside just in time. He fired off a roundhouse kick, but Hector caught it and twisted, throwing Lidian off-balance. He threw himself with his momentum, taking Hector down with him, and kicked free. "Stop it!" Violet yelled, but Lance caught her by the arm and jerked her back. "Let go of me!" Finally she twisted her arm around and pushed, forcing Lance back. "So that's it?" Erica asked, sounding heartbroken. "You're going to trust him over us? I was hoping we could do this the nice way. Truly, I didn't want to have to kill any of you to get your powers. We have no choice now." As if that had been a signal, Hector snatched at Lidian, and his outstretched arm transformed into a lash of white goop. It snared Lidian's ankle and jerked it out from under him. He hit the sand with a grunt, and was dragged back towards the rising shapeshifter. "So we're not related?" Casey asked Judith. The Orange Ranger shook her head. "That sucks. I've always wanted more brothers and sisters. That or a kitten, but Mom and Dad aren't crazy about that either." Judith swung a right hook at Casey, who ducked and avoided the goop-arm as it passed overhead. Lunging forward, she tackled Judith in a hug, and they both rolled around in the sand, struggling. Violet went straight for her Zeo Laser Blade, but so did Lance; their weapons clashed against each other. Breaking the lock, Lance swung low, but Violet parried and turned it into a slash. She caught his shoulder, slicing through his indigo suit. More white goop showed through the tear. David, holding Lidian's morphers, drew his Zeo Laser Pistol with his free hand and started shooting at Erica. She zigzagged around the lasers, even making holes in her body to let them pass through harmlessly. Turning, David ran towards Lidian, who was still struggling with an apparently melting Hector. "Catch!" David shouted, and threw the Zeonizers just as Erica reached his side. Throwing herself at him, she tackled him flat. Lidian reached, but fumbled the morphers, and they fell into the sand. Hector swooped over Lidian and snatched them up, re-forming and grinning wickedly. "Finally! I've been waiting for a chance to use these!" "Don't try it," Lidian said, pushing himself to his feet. "The Zeo Crystal accepted me, not you." Hector rolled his eyes. "Don't give me any of that destiny gobbledygook. What was it I was supposed to say? It's morphine time?" He crossed his wrists, linking the Zeonizers. Green light enveloped him, and he let out a triumphant laugh as the Ranger suit materialized around him. Then something went wrong. White lightning bolts shot up and down his body, and he doubled over, clutching at his chest. Everyone else stopped and stared in fascinated horror. "Demorph!" Casey shouted. Hector couldn't seem to hear her. His body was shifting and twisting as if it were putty being squished by giant invisible hands. He clutched at his helmet and let out a horrible screech. Green light exploded outward in a shower of white goop and fire. The fireball faded, leaving a blackened patch in the middle of the desert. "Well," all three of the remaining duplicates said in perfect unison, "so much for using the Zeo Crystal's powers ourselves." All of them swiveled to look at the nearby Windjammer. "Flying Ace, try to capture them if it's reasonably possible—don't be a hero." With that, the trio collapsed into white goop. Casey let out a yelp as the stuff splatted all over her. Violet was already on her feet, hurrying to help Lidian. Rising, David turned his attention to Flying Ace. The monster began to back towards his ship. "I don't think so," David said. "Zeo Power Sword!" He charged with a yell, slashing at the monster's head. Flying Ace ducked and somersaulted, flipping out a wrist knife as he did. David's sword clanged against the shorter blade as Flying Ace crossed his arms over his head. Pushing upright, Flying Ace kicked David in the gut, sending him staggering back. Reaching under his jacket, Flying Ace pulled out a handgun and started shooting at the Red Ranger. "Zeo Power Axes!" With whoosh-thuds, the two blue axes buried themselves in Flying Ace's back, making him stumble forward. The gun fired again, hitting the sand at David's feet. Silently, Flying Ace fell forward into the sand with an unceremonious thump. The Rangers stayed where they were, waiting to see if he would revive and grow giant-sized. Instead the spaceship exploded, sending fiery chunks of metal in every direction. David, standing just to the side of it, took a piece of wing to the back and went down. A second, larger fireball rose and faded into smoke overhead. "David!" Violet ran to pull the debris off him. "I'm fine," he said, though he let her move the chunk of metal. "Is everyone else?" "I think so," Lidian said, rising. "Hey, guys! Look at me, I'm Casey Rabbit and the Tar Baby!" Casey yelled, from where she lay coated in white goop. "I'll take that as a yes," Violet said, shoving the debris aside with a clang. David took her proffered hand and let her pull him to his feet, and they both turned towards Lidian. The Green Ranger had just retrieved his morphers, and he met the others with a steady gaze. His secret was finally out; he felt a lot lighter now. "You're an alien?" Violet asked. Abruptly, she looked to David. "And you knew?" "He wanted it to stay a secret," David said. "It didn't matter to the mission, and it was his decision to make, not mine." To Lidian, he added in a quieter voice, "I'm glad you did, though. No more secrets." Lidian smiled slightly at that, but Violet still looked at him with distrust and even a little anger. Nearby, Casey had sat up and was staring. Lidian sighed. "I'm sorry, Vi, Casey. Partly habit, partly just not wanting things to change." "You really trust us that little?" Violet asked. Lidian rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his feet, not saying anything. A still-sticky Casey joined the group, and studied Lidian's face. "You have a rock in your head." Lidian glanced at her, confused. "It's cool. Can I touch it?" "Uh . . . maybe when you're not covered in whatever that stuff is?" "Oh, yeah. Oh," Casey said, with dawning disgust, "This used to be a person or something!" "Probably more like 'or something,' if that helps," Lidian replied. "Emperor Gemini used them like puppets." "Emperor Gemini?" David became serious again. "He was after our morphers-though after what just happened I don't think we'll have to worry about that anymore," Lidian said. "Don't be so sure," Violet replied. "I get the feeling Zodiac Emperors don't give up on plans that easily." Casey picked at her hair, grimacing. "I need a shower." Characters Rangers Allies *Alpha 5 *The Sibling Rangers Villains *Flying Ace Continuity *First use of the Zeo Laser Blades. Category:Episode Category:Neo Zeo Category:Thantosiet